The Theme Park
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Lead Crow tries to convince Sailor Aluminum Siren to focus on obtaining star seeds instead of enjoying theme park rides. She also tries to protect her after Super Sailor Neptune attacks.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

Sailor Lead Crow smiled as she viewed a woman walking by theme park rides. She turned to Sailor Aluminum Siren. ''We found a true star seed,'' she said. Sailor Lead Crow's eyes widened the minute Sailor Aluminum Siren saw rides and smiled. A sudden scowl formed. ''We're here to obtain star seeds! We aren't here for rides!'' she said.

Sailor Aluminum Siren faced Sailor Lead Crow and frowned. ''One ride?'' she asked.

Sailor Lead Crow continued to scowl. She faced the woman another time. She and Sailor Aluminum Siren approached her. Sailor Lead Crow viewed the woman tilting her head to one side. ''Your star seed!'' She watched as the woman blinked twice.

Sailor Aluminum Siren began to smile again. After revealing a business card, she gave it to the woman. Sailor Aluminum Siren's eyes settled on Sailor Lead Crow as the latter trembled with rage.

''Obtain the star seed!'' Sailor Lead Crow said.

The woman ran.

Sailor Lead Crow scowled at Sailor Aluminum Siren again. ''Why didn't you take her star seed?'' She saw the return of Sailor Aluminum Siren's frown.

''I'm hungry,'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said. She viewed Sailor Lead Crow frowning and rolling her eyes. After turning to a variety of food, she smiled again. Sailor Aluminum Siren glanced at everything.

''We have to try to find a star seed for her,'' Sailor Lead Crow said. Her body tensed the minute Sailor Aluminum Siren blinked and tilted her head to one side. ''Galaxia!'' she said. She saw the return of Sailor Aluminum Siren's smile. Sailor Lead Crow's shoulders slumped at a snail's pace. She turned and walked by other rides.

''At least our enemies aren't trying to prevent us from obtaining star seeds,'' Sailor Lead Crow said. She glanced at Sailor Aluminum Siren. She viewed the latter blinking again. ''Sailor Senshi! Eternal Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Neptune.'' She watched while Sailor Aluminum Siren smiled another time.

That was when Sailor Lead Crow heard a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

''DEEP SUBMERGE!''

A blue sphere of energy appeared and approached Sailor Lead Crow with Sailor Aluminum Siren.

Another smile appeared on Sailor Aluminum Siren's face. ''Beautiful!'' she said. Sailor Aluminum Siren clasped her hands together.

She continued to focus on the ball of energy.

Sailor Lead Crow wrapped her arms around Sailor Aluminum Siren's shoulders. She fell and dodged the attack. One side of her body contacted the ground. Sailor Lead Crow winced. She scowled again. After releasing Sailor Aluminum Siren, she stood with her.

Sailor Lead Crow viewed various people fleeing due to the attack. She and Sailor Aluminum Siren heard footsteps. She and the latter looked ahead. Sailor Lead Crow gasped as soon as a familiar enemy appeared. Her wide eyes settled on a sailor-like outfit. ''Neptune!'' she said.

Super Sailor Neptune introduced herself prior to a frown. *I'll protect the princess from all enemies* she thought. Super Sailor Neptune viewed Sailor Aluminum Siren turning to a roller coaster. She blinked after the latter smiled near it.

''I love roller coasters!'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said. She ran to the roller coaster.

Sailor Lead Crow followed Sailor Aluminum Siren. Her scowl returned after she winced.

Super Sailor Neptune turned and departed. *The princess is safe from enemies* she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Lead Crow found herself sitting near a happy Sailor Aluminum Siren on a roller coaster. The side of her body ached again. She winced another time. *I'll search for other star seeds. I'll defeat Super Sailor Neptune* she thought. She began to glance at Sailor Aluminum Siren.

The roller coaster descended.

Sailor Lead Crow almost forgot about Super Sailor Neptune the minute she was queasy. *My other enemy?* She scowled and focused on the roller coaster. Sailor Lead Crow trembled and winced.

THE END


End file.
